memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Wraith Invade
Meanwhile at Starbase Atlantis in ops Captain Kira and General Carter walk into ops. We've got a problem the intergalactic gate bridge is offline McKay says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. What happened? asked Typhuss as he looks at McKay. He looks at them. I'm not sure I was just running a level one dianosgitc when it just went offline McKay says as he looks at them. Typhuss is shocked by remembering that Ronon and Jason are in the stream. Ronon and Jason are in the stream, are they all right says Typhuss as he looks at McKay. He waves his hand. Nah, the malfunction occurred several minutes after they went through, I'm sure they made it to Midway McKay says as he looks at them. Carter looks at him. Rodney what if they ended up near a star? Carter asked as she looks at him. He activates the larger screen. No, no, no, look, the glitch occurred at M4F-788, that is a planetary gate at the edge of the Pegasus galaxy, which means, worst-case scenario, they step through the puddle and they find themselves stranded on an uninhabited planet Doctor McKay says as he looks at them. Sheppard looks at him. Great more time together for them Sheppard says as he looks at both Typhuss and Sam. The Midway station is floating in deep space as the Hive ships and cruisers surround it as troop transports land in the shuttlebay. In the corridor Jason and Ronon are walking towards the launch bay to continue onto Earth, when they are attacked by the Wraith soldiers searching the place. Was that a Wraith? Jason says as he looks at Ronon. Ronon turns to him. Yeah how the hell did they get to Midway? Ronon says as he looks at him. Jason looks at him. I'm not sure follow me we're going to the armory Jason says as he looks at Ronon. They head to the armory. The Jumpgate is activated. In the starbase's ops Typhuss tries to contact them. Jason, Ronon, come in, respond says Typhuss as he taps a button on a console. Nothing over the com he tries again. Starbase Atlantis to Jason and Ronon, please respond says Typhuss as he taps a button on a console. Sam looks at him. Isn't there a Federation outpost on the planet? Sam says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her then contacts the outpost. Admiral Kira to Outpost Alpha, come in please says Typhuss as he contacts the outpost. Static over the com. Sheppard turns to Chuck. Prep a probe and be ready to send it Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at Chuck. He nods. Meanwhile on board Midway Captain Tyson inputs his access code and the doors opened and he and Ronon enter the armory and gear up and he powers up the type 3-E phaser rifle We need to secure the launch bay and get the runabout before they decide to invade the Milky Way galaxy Captain Tyson says as he looks at Ronon. Ronon looks at him as he powers up his phaser rifle. Let's move before we change our minds Ronon says as he looks at him. They encounter Wraith soldiers and take them down easily. Let's go Jason says as he looks at Ronon. They run for the launch bay. Meanwhile in the control room of the Midway station the Wraith Commander and the tech are at the consoles while the soldiers are guarding Lee, Kavanuagh, and Demspter. What's wrong? Wraith Commander says as he looks at the tech. He turns to him. I cannot activate the portal, a lockout command has been initiated, It is preventing me from accessing the controls the Wraith tech says as he looks at the Commander. The Wraith Commander gets frustrated. Override? Wraith Commander says as he looks at him. He inputs commands into the console. I'm trying…it requires a code the Wraith tech says as he looks at the Wraith Commander. He looks at Kavanaugh, Lee, and Dempster. We don't know Lee says as he looks at them. He gets closer to them. Honestly, w-we don't know, there's only a handful of people who know that specific code for obvious security reasons, and uh…none of them are on the base right now, so Lee says as he looks at him. The Wraith Commander looks at him. You initiated the lockout? Wraith Commander says as he looks at Kavanaugh. He points at Lee. I hate you right now Kavanaugh, well it's not really a matter of who initiated it. it's a standard protocol as Lee is trying to explain but gets interrupted. The Wraith Commander looks at him. DIDN'T YOU! Wraith Commander shouts at him. Lee is jumpy a bit. Yeah, but…I mean, well, yeah, it was me, but…like I said, initiating it and overriding it are two entirely separate—Lee is about to explain but gets hushed by the Commander. The Wraith Commander looks at him. SILENCE! keep working, find a way around it Wraith Commander shouts at Lee and then turns to the tech. Makes him a bit jumpy. The Wraith tech turns to him. It will take time, the interface has several…the Wraith tech was trying to explain. The Wraith Commander hits the table. The more you speak, the less time you have, in the meantime, perhaps I can find a way to persuade you to give me that code the Wraith Commander says as he looks at the tech and then turns to the prisoners. Lee gets a bit spooked. Meanwhile at Starbase Atlantis in ops the gate has been dialed and a probe flies into the gate. Ok the probe has entered the system we're receiving a visual McKay says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at the screen. Well let's see what's going on says Typhuss as he looks at McKay. The screen shows the planet. No sign of the runabout's warp signature McKay says as he looks at the console and then at Typhuss and Carter. Carter looks at the screen. Bring the probe to starboard slowly Carter says as she looks at the screen. The footage reveals a fleet of Hive ships and cruisers as their shocked and then a Dart appears and shot the probe as the screen blackens with a menu alert saying "no signal." We lost the feed McKay says as he looks at Carter, Typhuss, and Sheppard. Sheppard turns to him. Not to mention the probe, shut down the jumpgate Colonel Sheppard turns to Chuck. The jumpgate shuts down. Typhuss looks at him. What the hell are the Wraith doing on that planet says Typhuss as he looks at McKay. McKay looks at him. I'm not sure McKay says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. Whatever the Wraith are up to, it isn't good says Typhuss as he looks at McKay and Sheppard. Sheppard looks at McKay. This is a helluva lot more than a hiccup Sheppard says as he looks at McKay. McKay shook his head. No, no, no, that' s impossible, I mean, first, they'd have to know about the bridge, and even if they did, there's too many security barriers in place, look, the encryption I used on the call-forwarding macro would've them taken years to try to fig—McKay was trying to say. Typhuss looks at him. McKay, what is it says Typhuss as he looks at McKay. McKay looks at him. Nothing McKay says as he looks at him. Sheppard looks at him. What if they knew the password? Sheppard asked as he looks at him. McKay looks at them. How? McKay asked as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. What if it was Todd, he could of got in your computer and found it says Typhuss as he looks at McKay. McKay looks at them. He was under guard and plus he was cuffed if I remember correctly McKay says as he looks at them. Carter looks at them. Recall the Enterprise from their recon mission, and prep a strike team Carter says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. Aye sir says Typhuss as he looks at Sam.